Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional motors have the following disadvantages.
1. The end covers of motors have inclined outer edge surface. This increases the difficulty to clamp and position the end covers.
2. The rotation of the cast-aluminum rotor of a motor is unbalanced. Thus, in operation, the motor produces serious vibration and large noise.
3. The end cover of conventional motors have a plurality of hole plugs to seal the outlet holes on the end cover. However, the hole plugs have complex structure and tend to be dislodged resulting in a loss of seal.